


Fledgling

by StBridget



Series: Guardian [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Connor's first day at daycare.





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Based on "Be Back Soon" from Oliver! I just did the shuffle challenge. This song didn't come up, but I was listening to the same playlist in my car and it did come up. It got me to wondering what I'd do if it came up for the challenge. This little plot bunny seized hold and wouldn't let go.

“Okay, got everything?”

“Yes, Daddy Jack,” Connor said.

“Backpack?  Jacket?  Lunch?”

“Yes, Daddy Jack.

“If anything happens, who do you call?”

“You or Daddy Mac, Auntie Riley, Uncle Bozer, Aunt Matty.”

“Jack, the school has all that information,” Mac broke in.

Jack wasn’t done fussing.  “What do you do if someone picks on you?”

“Tell them you’ll kick their butts.”

Jack looked pleased.  Mac looked exasperated.  “Jack, he can’t go threatening his classmates.”

“Why not?” Jack asked.  “It’s true.”

Mac sighed.  “You and I are going to have a long talk about this tonight, then we’re going to have a talk with Connor.  Right now, we have to go, so say goodbye.”

Jack hugged Connor.  “Okay, buddy, we have to go.  We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Connor said solemnly.

“Where’s my hug?” Mac asked.

Connor hugged him.  “Bye, Daddy Mac.”

Jack was still reluctant to leave.  “We love you, Connor.”

“I love you, too, Daddies.”

“Jack, let him go,” Mac said.

Jack watched worriedly as Connor went into the building.  “Are you sure he’s going to be okay?”

“Yes, Jack, he’ll be fine,” Mac assured him.  “Look, he’s already making friends.”  It was true.  Another boy Connor’s age had walked up to him, showing something off, and Connor was looking at with rapt attention.

Jack wasn’t going to be so easily placated.  “What if he says he’s a Guardian?”

“The kids will think it’s a game, like being a superhero.”

“What about the teachers?”

“Them, too,” Mac said.  “He’s two.  Two-year-olds are supposed to have active imaginations.”

“What if he shows his wings?”

“He won’t,” Mac said, confidently.  Jack looked skeptical.  “Did you have any problems?”

“No,” Jack admitted.  Then, “what if kids give him grief for having two daddies?”

“Then, we kick their butts.”

Jack couldn’t help but grin.  “I thought you said that wasn’t appropriate.”

“There are exceptions,” Mac said.  “Are you done?”

Jack wasn’t.  “What if he says I carried him?”

“He won’t,” Mac said.  “He knows to say he was adopted.”

“What if he forgets?” Jack asked.

“He won’t,” Mac repeated.  “He’s a smart kid.  We trained him well.  Why are you so worried, anyway?  This isn’t the first time we’ve left him.”

“Yes, but this is the first time he hasn’t been on site, and the first time he’s gone all day.”  It was true.  Phoenix had a daycare for their employees which Jack used when he was on site, but either Jack wasn’t there for more than a couple of hours, or he’d fetch Connor after a few hours and keep him in the war room.  Matty wasn’t thrilled, but she allowed her best team their eccentricities.  Now that Connor was two, they’d made the decision to enroll him in a full-day daycare off-site.  There were the typical worries that he’d be upset (mostly on Jack’s part), but Connor had accepted it with no signs of distress.  Jack was taking it harder than Connor.

“He’ll be fine.  You have to let go sooner or later.”

“Yeah, but I was hoping I could wait another few years,” Jack said.

“He’ll be fine,” Mac said again.  “Now, come on.  Matty will be furious if we’re late.”

Jack took a last look at the building.  “We’ll be back soon,” he promised the air.

He had a feeling Connor heard him.


End file.
